siete dias
by caramel dreams
Summary: estaban perdidos, cada quien sumergido en su mundo, con sus propios fantasmas. decidieron sanarse el uno al otro, sus dolores, sus errores y sus miedos. para así convertirse en hombres nuevos todo en solo siete días. kiku aprendería que para cada quien existe un alguien y heracles que alguien noble de verdad puede existir. y que es el amor, sino sinónimo de superación y confianza.


Por qué los días se cuenta del uno al siete.

 **S** iete días

 **D** ía 01: Atenas.

No recordaba con exactitud cuántas horas de vuelo que faltaban hasta llegar a su destino, tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos.

Kiku era un hombre extraño. Exitoso, pero lo valoraba poco, un hombre que solo vela por sus intereses lo cual le traía mala reputación y pocos amigos pero no era un mal tipo.

Nacido en Japón, Tokio para ser específicos, siempre un ser solitario, nunca compartió mucho con sus primos a excepción de Yao, con el cual después de una cruel discusión no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en un buen tiempo. Prefería no salir de su cuarto, tuvo muchos problemas en el colegio, no con las notas pues sobresalía sobre todos con sus buenas calificaciones. Si no más bien con que era el objetivo de las burlas y la envidia de los menos dotados y los típicos matones de la escuela.

Kiku siempre tuvo una autoestima baja y eso era un gran bache a la hora de avanzar, hasta que Arthur y Alfred le extendieron la mano y le ayudaron a superar de alguna forma sus traumas de la niñez y su filosofía de _quedarse quieto y esperar_ por la de _actuar y conseguir._

Arthur y Alfred se convirtieron en sus primeros amigos, con las ideas de Alfred y el genio de Arthur estos era el equipo perfecto para los negocios y ambos tenían la capacidad de reconocer el talento cuando lo tenían en frente. Eso fue lo que paso con Kiku, es cual era un as con la cámara.

Alfred tenía la idea de cambiar el mundo, mostrar la belleza de cada cultura y enseñar a la gente a ser unos héroes del día a día cuidando su planeta y la sociedad.

Arthur tenía los contactos y el Dinero para crear una de las mejores editoriales del mundo, el como nadie amaba los libros y junto con la ayuda de Alfred crearon lo que ahora es la editorial the wolrd que se especificaba en libros y revistas de historia.

The wolrd ganó fama con el lanzamiento de no una sino la mejor de la revista de cultura e historia. Que era incluso interesante para aquellos que solo buscaba algo que leer para pasar el rato.

El genio tras del éxito no fue ni más ni menos que Kiku honda con sus brillante fotografía atrajo la curiosidad de miles de lectores alrededor del mundo.

Claro que sin los hermosos segmentos educativos, las palabras que cautivaban y hacían reflexionar sobre la historia y su importancia, que fue colaboración de varios escritores no estaría en un pedestal tan alto, pero más que nada fueron sus fotos lo que la llevo a ser conocía y al ser reconocido como uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo entero.

Aun así la revista no era lo primordial y con más trabajo fueron contratando más gente, quedando solo los mejores para la revista The world. Y lo que antes era solo un grupo de tres recién graduados jóvenes cada uno de sus respectivas carreras se creó lo que ahora es un imperio de la edición.

Alfred y Arthur se casaron después de un tiempo y Kiku abordado de trabajo pasó a segundo plano, una relación sana de amigos paso a ser solo una relación de trabajo y aunque Arthur y Alfred siguieran tratándolo con amabilidad ya no era lo mismo que antes, en el fondo le dolía.

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, y dentro de la revista en la trabajaba los nuevos contratados Feliciano y Ludwig se convirtieron en su nuevo grupo de compañeros y mejores amigos.

Cuando Alfred los veía pasar juntitos los tres, solía bromear con lo de la tercera guerra mundial y algo sobre judíos, lo cual alteraba a Ludwig y Arthur tenía que intervenir de alguna forma antes de quedar viudo. Había veces en las que Arthur le comentaba a Kiku que en vez de haber ganado un marido gano un niño al que reprender por su mal comportamiento y Kiku reía como pocas veces.

Era Feliz, pero aun así se deprimía de nada y cuando veía a Alfred y Arthur o a Feliciano y Ludwig coquetear o en alguna situación romántica. No podía evitar pensar en cuando fue la última vez que se sintió querido de manera apasionada o cuando fue la última vez que sintió ese cosquilleo al ver a tu ser especial, la última vez que lo acorralaron contra la pared y se dejó llevar por el momento de pasión hasta quedar agotado de tanta acción y lo recordó, nunca.

Había tenido flechazos por Arthur y Feliciano pero nada realmente serio y recuerda que alguna vez tuvo un roce incestuoso con su primo de sur corea (aun le daba escalofríos). No era virgen y eso lo aliviaba de alguna forma tener treinta y ocho años y aun ser virgen es lo peor que podría pasar, aunque no se alegraba tanto que al momento de perder la virginidad fue ebrio en un bar gay con sus amigos y un hombre grande y musculoso del cual aún recordar ese abdomen se le hacía agua la boca. El hecho es que nunca tuvo una relación estable.

Una vez tuvo un novio taiwanés pero nunca pasaron de los besos y el chico le ponía los cuerno con otro tipo de Vietnam, no dolió pues lo suyo con Mike lee era pura fachada en realidad solo lo acepto porque Mike era demasiado insistente y eso le cansaba.

En fin ahora se tenía que concentrar en el trabajo, iría a Grecia por una semana a tomar un par de fotos y relajarse un poco, Grecia era uno de sus destinos favoritos, el agua del mar mediterráneo le calmaba y el color azul con blanco que bañaba lugar junto con el azul del mar y el cielo le hacía sentir en el paraíso.

Kiku pensaba que si Grecia tuviera una representación humana sería un hombre muy guapo y relajado, seguramente bueno en la cama y él no se lo pensaría dos veces para correr a sus brazos, ooh si soñar era hermoso.

"Hemos llegado a su destino, por favor bajar del avión con cuidado."

Al salir del aeropuerto respira el aire de Atenas olía a historia y cultura, bueno así lo describa el japonés.

No era la primera vez que visitaba aquel país, así que ya tenía algunos hoteles en la mira que conocía muy bien, Grecia era una parte fundamental de la revista en la que trabajaba, que revista de historia seria si no hablara de Grecia en sus páginas.

Más de una vez se había quedado a vacacionar pero estas no era vacaciones era trabajo y solo duraría ahí una semana, siete días.

X

Después de pasar un buen rato descansando en el hotel, salió a cumplir su deber, fotografiar Atenas por un proyecto que Feliciano llevaría a cabo, era un favor de amigos ya que él tenía un cargo mayor en la editorial que el de un simple fotógrafo, pero un favor no se le niega a nadie y solo era por una semana, además era Grecia no podía simplemente negarse.

Con su cámara en mano camino por las calles de la ciudad fotografiando peatones y alguno que otro gato bonito que veía.

Llegando el momento de la verdad fotografiar las ruinas de la antigua Grecia, esas hermosas estructuras que guardaban anécdotas del pasado de los griegos y que a la vez era tan gustosas para la vista.

Como buen ojo fotógrafo que tenía, sabia captar las anormalidades más temprano que tarde así que revisando la pantalla de su cámara observo que había fotografiado sin querer a un joven que no pasaba de los veinti pocos, recostado en una de las columnas durmiendo alrededor de algunos gatos, bajo la cámara y busco con la vista al joven durmiente, encontrando solo una pila de gatos en su lugar.

Alarmado kiku corrió a auxiliar al pobre hombre antes de que muriera de asfixia por gatos. Le quitos alguno gatos del rostro mostrado así el perfecto que decir perfecto, sublime rostro de aquel hombre, cuya nariz parecía que había sido tañada por los dioses y esos labio tan hermosos que parecía mentira, cada vez que kiku detallaba su cara no encontraba ningún error en esta, perecía que la naturaleza se había puesto de acuerdo para crear a un ser humano perfecto en cuestiones estéticas, no supo cuánto tiempo se le quedo ahí viendo, pero es que era un espectáculo tan poco común, simplemente era imposible despegar los ojos de tan divino rostro.

Es castaño se movió para acomodarse mejor y tanto gatos como kiku saltaron de sorpresa ante la acción, por algún motivo Kiku volvió a tomar su cámara, pero esta vez se recostó en el suelo justo al lado de griego que dormía y se acomodó para tomar la mejor foto del rostro de aquel chico, tomo la foto y con miedo justo después de tomarla le acomodo unos cabellos rebeldes, sorprendiéndose con la suavidad de la textura, tomo un mechón del suave cabello castaño y lo coloco tras su oreja rosando su mejilla casi como una caricia a lo cual la gran mano de griego tomo la frágil mano del pelinegro y como si fuera un gato restregó su rostro en la mano del fotógrafo que impactado no hizo más que congelarse.

-mamá.- le oyó decir al joven, como un susurro.

Sonrió le dio ternura tal acto y decidió que era hora de irse, un tanto sorprendido de la capacidad de sueño de aquel hombre.

Y cuando por fin se había levantado y logrado soltar el agarre de la mano del moreno, el griego despertó de la nada.

Kiku estaba en shock.

-quien… eres.- obviamente se le notaba el cansancio en la voz, el mayor creía que en cualquier momento ese hombre tan guapo volvería a caer dormido.

-Dios….- el joven se levantó del piso y se sacudió. "es muy alto" fue lo único que paso por la mente de Kiku en ese momento, le oyó susurrar algunas cosas en lo que seguro era griego y detallo su cuerpo, digno de un dios griego un cuerpo simplemente perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Aparto la vista antes de ser capturado infraganti.

-soy Heracles… karpusi, Heracles karpusi,… yo, es un gusto.-se presentó extendiendo su mano

-a-aah si igual mente soy kiku Honda el gusto es mío.-Kiku dudo un poco pero a la final tomo su mano y correspondió el saludo, a pesar del trabajo no estaba tan acostumbrado a los saludos occidentales.

-Me, tengo que ir tengo que trabajar, asi que hasta luego.

-e-esta bien fue todo un gusto karpusi-san.

-conque me digas Heracles estará bien.

-H-Heracles-san.

-es algo, nos vemos.

Y luego de tan extraño encuentro, kiku sintió que este sería uno de los más emocionantes viajes a Grecia.

-miau.-un gato blanco con gris con el pelo algo despeinado y una extraña marca en forma de corazón en el muslo de una de sus patas traseras hizo acto de presencia, llevaba un collar obviamente era un gato domesticado.

-ooh un gatito.-los ojos de Kiku se iluminaron con ternura, en serio amaba los gatos.

-estas perdido amiguito.

-miauu.

-ya veo, ven buscaremos a tu dueño.-Kiku tomo el gato en sus brazos lo acaricio y le oyó ronronear, pospuso su trabajo para poder ayudar a un pobre gatito desamparado.

x

-llegas tarde.

En una tienda de antigüedades y recuerditos para turistas, se encontraba un joven moreno con vestimentas árabes y su mirada verde perdida en su cuaderno de notas, no necesitaba mirar para saber quién era el que había entrado al local, conocía sus pasos y sus constantes bostezos. Si dios le hubiera dado caderas más anchas y le hubiera dotado de un par de pecho y una amiga en vez de un amigo, estaba seguro que lo hubiera parido.

Gupta voltio a ver a Heracles que estaba tocado uno de sus jarrones hechos a mano por el mismo, ya estaba cansado de llamarle la atención para que dejara de tocar la mercancía así que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-y bien nada que decir a tu defensa.

-lo siento.-dijo con voz perezosa como si realmente no lo sintiera, bueno no lo sentía, se podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado y el (por mucho que siguiera reclamando) también.

-has el favor de barrer entonces, es tu castigo por llegar a la hora que te pega la gana.

-uuuum, ya dije que lo sentía.-se quejó, pero gupta lo ignoro como siempre.

De mala gana Heracles tomo el cepillo y empezó su labor, Gupta dejo su libreta y se acomodó en el mostrador.

-hoy viene sadiq, dice que quiere una nueva adquisición para su colección.

-dile que le mando a decir yo que se puede ir muy a la mierda.

-el no tuvo la culpa de casarse con tu madre meses antes de que falleciera.

-y luego se casó con la tuya y también murió, no creo que sea simple coincidencia.

Gupta se le quedo mirando un buen rato y le apartó la mirada para buscar algo en el estante, era una foto de el con Heracles y ambas madres.

-encontré esto ayer, también las extraño.

En la foto se veía a un Heracles bebe en brazos una hermosísima y joven mujer que mirada con curiosidad por un pequeño Gupta de 4 años y una mujer aparentemente de la misma edad que la otra igual de hermosa.

-sé que es raro.-dijo mientras veía a Heracles acercarse al mostrador y tomar la foto.-pero las autopsias dijeron que murieron por causas naturales, la mía por tomar tanto alcohol y la tuya por osteoporosis, nada fuera de lo normal, sé que duele, pero es injusto culpar a sadiq, es solo un tipo con muy mala suerte.

-no deja de ser un hijo de puta.

-lo quieras o no es nuestro padrastro y mi mejor cliente así que te vas a comportar.

-como quieras.-Heracles volteo los ojos.

\- eres mi hermanito y te quiero lo sabes.

-lo sé.

* * *

N/a: traigo un giripan porque lo adoro y ya como esta medio olvidado dije yolo, es hora de recordar esta hermosa pareja.

Ya sé que tiene un nombre parecido a el manga seven days de rihito, pero la historia es completamente y absolutamente distinta. tratare de ser frecuente, pero tengo a atado a ti y ámame como yo a ti, proyectos que quiero terminar... después de mucho pensarlo decidí subirlo pues ya tengo el capitulo dos escrito y solo son siete capítulos, no estoy muy segura si guste mucho o no. como ya dije yo todavia no pensaba subirlo pero después dije pues mas vale tarde que nunca algún review? por que si esta llega a tener mas reviews que las otras posiblemente le de mas prioridad a actualizarla mas rá dije ya tengo su segundo capitulo, asi que nada me cuesta. nos leemos bye.


End file.
